A Madame's revenge
by lozzie15
Summary: Madame Kovarion kidnap's Amy, Rory and River. The Doctor must find and save them, but the eyepatches have an either worse use in the real world. Mind control. Can he snap The Pond's out of it, and stop them from killing him under the influence of Madame ?


A Madame's revenge

Summery: Madame Kovarion kidnap's Amy Rory and River, and The Doctor must save them.

Chapter One

Amy Pond, Armed with a frying pan tip-toe'd into the kitchen, She was in her pyjama's, and dressing gown. It was three in the morning and Rory was on a night shift at the hospital. It had been three months since The Doctor left her and Rory on earth, to lead normal lifes, and to be honest it wasent easy.

''Who's there?'' Amy hissed, she continued into the kitchen, frying pan at the ready. Suddenly, Amy was blinded by a orange flashing light. Amy wished she hadent got out of bed now. She heard scratching noises, kind of wishing it was her daughter River/Melody Pond, coming to see her.

''Ah, Crap!'' Came a voice. Amy let out a sigh of relief and laughed shakily. It was only Rory, Her clumsy, but beautifull hunky centurian. Amy let the frying pan clang to the floor, and ran over to him, letting him sweep her up into a hug. he still had his scrubs on, he smelt of chlorine and hospital's.

''You scared the life outta me!'' Amy shouted, then he hit her husband playfully on the shoulder, which he responded with a ''Ow!'' But then he kissed her and let go of her.

''Sorry, I couldent get through the front door, so i crawled through Mrs Poggits back garden, then over her fence..and through the back door, which by the way...why did you leave it open?'' He said.

Amy frowned. ''Oh yeah, I erm..well River said she would visit-'' She was cut of by Rory who yawned.

''That was two months ago...she's most likely running round the the galaxy with The Doctor'' He smiled. His daughter, who had marrid his best friend, and time-lord...Time was complicated. Rory still couldent get a grip round being...The Doctor's...father...is...law.

''Lets get back to bed'' Amy said smiling sleepily. Rory nodded and then scooped Amy up into his arms.

They then made their way up to the bedroom, Then fell into bed still in eachother's arms. Amy dreaming of the baby she never looked after, and Rory dreaming of...

Kovarion?

Rory sat up in bed, his eyes half open, he was looking around confused. Was he still dreaming?

''Hello Rory'' Came Kovarion's voice.

Suddenly the wall seemed to open up, and Rory could see Kovarion, the psycho woman with the eyepatch who had kidnapped Amy and then..well he couldent be botherd bringing up all that again...it was waaaay to complicated.

Rory sat up, He could still see Kovarion...Wall... Was he going flipping mad?

''Amy?'' Rory hissed, He was trying not to look at Kovarion who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Amy turned around in bed to took at him. She looked half asleep. She was smiling. ''Rory, Cant you sleep?'' She murmerd.

''Amy...'' Rory said urgently. How could Amy not see Kovarion? She was right infront of her!

''Wake up Rory Pond'' Kovarion snapped, Then she smiled her evil creepy smile. ''Time to wake up''

Then Rory understood. Oh god. It had happened to Amy..and Melody. Now him...he was a ganger and he hadent even realised it!

Rory took a deep breath.

''Wake up Rory...''

''Amy!''

Amy sat up in bed, she turned to see Rory looking slightly freakd out next to her.

''Rory, What is it?'' Amy asked her husband. She crawled over to where he was sat in bed.

Suddenly Rory melted. Literally. His face turned into white gloop and collapsed on to the bedsheets.

''Oh my god!'' Amy screamed. It had happend to Melody and now Rory...

Amy looked shakily at her hands. Then to the pale purple walls of her and Rory's bedroom.

Just as she thought, Kovarion appeared on the wall smiling. Amy let out a yell, and nearly fell backwards off her bed.

''What..What do you want with us!'' She found herself screaming at the wall, Kovarion smiled again.

''You Amy Pond, i want you, Your husband and your daughter''

''Why!'' Amy yelled back.

Kovarion smiled. ''Time to wake up Amy''

Rory's POV

I found myself taking a huge gasp for air, and throwing my head up, Then forcing open my eyes. I was in a metal room, tied to a chair, Amy on the other side, and my daughter, River next to her. Amy was awake, yelling my name and freaking out, and River was still asleep.

''Amy, What happened?'' I found myself yelling. Amy sighed. ''Kovarion..we were ganger's all along Rory!'' She shouted. Tear's were streaming down her face. I just wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but of course i can't, because im tied to a bloody chair.

''How long have we been here?'' Amy said calmly. She was examining herself. She was in my jacket, a mini skirt and some boots, i was in one of my checkerd shirts, and some pretty grimy jeans.

Suddenly, Something triggerd in my mind, a memory. A lost memory.

*Flashback*

''Amy!'' I screamed. Amy was struggling in one of Kovarion's soldier's arms, she was yelling my name, but i couldent get to her because i was trapped in Kovarion's grasp.

''Stop struggling Rory Pond'' Kovarion whisperd in my ear. That made me squirm and struggle even more.

Then something sharp was stabbed into my arm. A needled. I had bee drugged. I lost the ability to scream Amy's name, i couldent struggle anymore. All i could do was wait untill my eyes closed by themselves and i was forced into darkness.

*End of Flashback*

Two months. We had been here for two months, thinking we were real back in our house on earth, but we had been ganger's, stupid old bloody ganger's.

Then Kovarion walked into the room smiling. I swear if i wasent tied to a chair, i would of strangled her by now. Kovarion looked smug. ''Enjoy your two months nap, Ponds?'' She asked us. Amy just started yelling and screaming, and swearing.

Kovarion laughed, Then walked over to Amy. She grabbed Amy's head and forced it upwards, Forcing Amy to took into her eyes.

''Get of me!'' Amy screamed, Then she spat in Kovarion's face. Kovarion reeled back, then laughed again.

''You do realise you have made a huge mistake dont you?'' I spoke up. Amy looked at me, And gave me the ghost of one of her smile's.

Kovarion left Amy, Then walked over to me. She knelt infront of me, Then smiled and took something small and metal out of her pocket.

''Remember in the parralel world, And these eyepatches helped you remember the silence?'' She said, waving an eyepatch in my face.

''Yeah..'' I said, my voice was wavering, What was she planning to do?

''Well, In the real world, Mr Pond...They have a completely different function'' She said, Then she grinned.

''And whats that?'' I found myself asking her, resisting the urge to spit in her face, Like Amy had done.

''Mind Control'' Kovarion said simply.

I started struggling, My hands were tightly tied to the chair, i couldent undoe the ropes, Kovarion pressed the eyepatch on to my left eye. Then she stepped back and smiled.

''You can't do this!'' Amy screamed. One of Kovarion's guards had fitted her with an identical eyepatch. She was looking at me, urgency in her eyes.

''Im not scared of you'' I said simply. I was eyeing Kovarion's creepy little remote device, Im guessing that activates the eyepatches...

''Oh Rory, i dont think you should be scared of me!'' Kovarion said laughing, She pressed a small button on her remote, i felt the eyeptach stick to my skin.

''I think you should be more then scared..Lets try...''

''Terrifyed'' She finished.

Then, i knew nothing. My mind was blank and all i could hear was Kovarion's voice in my head.

''Obey me''


End file.
